I Am Yours
by ryodarling
Summary: Sex scene between Dani and Ryodan. Dani is 19, this takes place during Burned. Dani gets back at Ryo for having sex with Jo all those times by giving her virginity to Christian when they are trapped in Faery together. Dani returns, Ryodan smells Christian on her. He stakes his claim.


WARNING: This is rated M. It contains graphic sexual content. Please do not read if you are underage, or if graphic sexual material bothers you, or if you don't like Dani/Ryodan as a pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dani or Ryodan, they belong to Karen Marie Moning from the Fever & Dani O'Malley series.

This is a sex scene between Dani and Ryo. Dani is 19, this takes place some time during Burned. Dani gets back at Ryo for having sex with Jo all those times by giving her virginity to Christian when they are trapped in Faery together.

Dani returns, Ryodan smells Christian on her. He stakes his claim.

* * *

"You are mine." He growled in my ear while trailing his hands down my thighs. His body slid down against mine, until his face rested between my inner thighs. I felt his hot breath on me.

"Please" I half whimpered.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered against the fabric of my wet panties.

"I want you." I murmur. He closed his eyes as a shudder raked through him, his fingers gripped with a bruising force on my thighs. I let out a cry of pain and pleasure as he pressed his face between my legs and inhaled deeply. More wetness seeped out of me, my panties were completely soaked through.

"So wet." He removed a hand from my thigh and caressed me through the thin fabric. I cry out his name.

His fingers played with the edge of my panties. I fought the urge to rip them off of me and bury his face in my pussy.

"Please, I need you." I begged some more.

He backed up from me a little and slowly pulled of my panties, a feral look on his face. He looked back at my bared pussy with an undeniable hunger. My pussy clenched in anticipation.

"What a beautiful little cunt you have." He moved his face closer, inspecting every little detail. Using his large hands, he pushed my thighs apart even further. He breathed on me. This time nothing was between us. I squirmed, desperate to feel his lips, his tongue on me. His grip was punishing, he held me immobile while his eyes took in his prize.

Finally, I felt the flat of his tongue drag through my folds. I cried his name, my voice twisted in trembling pleas. He continued to lap my pussy, his eyes on my face, watching my expression. I writhed above him, my hands found his hair. I pushed him harder into my pussy.

He lifted his head an inch. "What a hungry little cunt you have."

His lips found my clit and latched on to it, sucking. I gasped as my eyes rolled back, the pleasure pulsed through my body as I begged for release. He alternated on lapping my clit and sucking on it. I was close to the edge. My legs trembled under his assault.

I felt a finger at my entrance. He pushed in while sucking on my clit and a powerful release washed through me. My pussy wept while I shuddered and cried his name as he continued to thrust into my pulsing pussy.

My body shook from minor post orgasm shudders. His finger stopped moving inside me but he continued to lick at my pussy, lapping at the wetness that seeped out.

He looked at me, his jaw covered in my cum. My pussy clenched. He felt it, his finger resumed a leisurely pace inside me. "I fucking love the taste of your cunt." He growled.

"It's all yours." I moan. I try to move my hips faster, I needed more.

"How much do you want? Two fingers? Three?"

"Four." I whispered.

"This beautiful pussy is mine." A smirk appeared on his face. I felt two more fingers thrust inside me. I cried out shamelessly.

"I love my hungry pussy." A last finger thrusted into me. I felt myself stretch to the limit. My back arched and more incoherent noises left my throat. His fingers moved inside me at a punishing pace. He watched me with predator eyes. My eyes fluttered close as I felt another orgasm approach.

I clenched my walls around his fingers. He moved faster. In and out, in and out. I could feel my wet juices soaking his fingers, dripping down to his hands.

"Come." He growled, and I obeyed. I screamed and clawed at his hair as waves and waves of pleasure crashed through me. I heard my beautiful predator grunt and mutter something. When the orgasm ceased, I open my eyes. His gaze was on my face. I rapid movement below caught my eye. I trailed my eyes down his hard body.

His thick cock was fisted in his hand, stroking up and down. I gulped and my eyes wandered back up to his face, his eyes were still focused on mine. One side of lips lifted a fraction of an inch. I blushed and looked back down, captivated by his beautiful cock.

It was huge. Long and thick, a predator of it's own. Veins protruded from it, I wanted to get on my knees and follow the path of every single throbbing vein on that beautiful cock of his. I briefly wondered if it would even be able to fit in me.

I tried to sit up to touch it, his free hand quickly grasped at my wrists and pushed me back down. I sprawled onto my back and watched as his pace increased, veins strained against his neck and arms. He was beautiful. There was something unbearably arousing about watching a man jerk off, watching your face. I felt possessed and owned by him.

He moved closer in between my legs and threw one leg over his shoulder. Was he going to fuck me now? My breathing got heavier. My hands clutched the bed sheets in anticipation.

I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. He pushed in an glorious inch, then two, and stopped. I bit my lip, the tip of his cock stretching me to the point of pain, but pleasure was laced in it. I wanted more, I wanted all of it.

Instead of thrusting the rest of his length in me, he continued to jerk off the remaining five inches, while the tip was buried in me. I clenched around the head of his cock. A second later he let out a guttural groan, and I felt his hot seed shoot inside me. Ropes after ropes of cum filled me and leaked out. I watched his cock pulse as he emptied himself inside my cunt, while his gaze remained on my face.

When he was done, he pulled out his cock. His hot seed gushed out me and trailed down to sheets beneath me, overflowing.

I looked up to his face, he looked down to me.

"You are mine, Dani."

Then I realized he had no intentions of fucking me today, he just wanted to come in me. He wanted to mark his territory like a primal beast. I leaned forward to press my lips against his sweaty chest.

"I am yours, Ryo."


End file.
